Eres, has sido y seras el amor de mi vida
by mamogu
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en Londres y estan un mes juntos, cuales eran las consecuencias?


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA, de Marta Moreno

Esta casi todo el texto en la visión de Bella, pero hay algunas partes que escribo también la de Edward.

**ERES, HAS SIDO Y SERAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

_**Bella**_

Soy Isabella Marie Sawn, tengo 25 años, soy pediatra en el hospital de Port Ángeles, vivía en Phoenix hasta que empecé la universidad, estudie medicina con especialidad en pediatría en la Universidad de Seattle, allí conocí a Alice, mi mejor amiga que estudiaba diseño de modas, compartimos habitación en la universidad y luego apartamento en Port Ángeles hasta que se fue a vivir con su novio Jasper, yo me quede en nuestro apartamento porque estaba cerca del hospital y con mi trabajo como pediatra lo podía costear sobradamente.

Me traslade a Port Ángeles porque mis mejores amigos Alice y Emmet eran de Forks y, casualidades de la vida, mi padre Charlie y mi hermano Jacob también y como casi no los había visto durante el instituto podría así recuperar ese tiempo y dejar que mi madre disfrutara de su nueva vida con su marido.

Durante los dos últimos años he estado saliendo con un chico, Mike, pero me engañaba y n me hubiera dicho nada sino lo pillo en plena acción. Por lo visto yo no era suficiente para él, me desilusione del amor pero mi amiga Alice intenta buscarme un novio como sea, solo han pasado seis meses y yo no quiero nada serio por ahora y tampoco sexo de las que tienen sexo con desconocidos.

Ahora estoy preparando todo para viajar durante un mes a Londres, para una serie de conferencias que voy a dar sobre especialidades médicas aplicadas a la pediatría.

_**Edward**_

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 26 años, soy cardiólogo y ejerzo en un hospital en Londres, mi familia vive en Forks y les echo mucho de menos, me vine a Londres a estudiar porque conseguí una beca y así podía estar cerca de mi abuelo al que adoraba antes que fuera demasiado tarde, ahora que ya no tengo nada aquí empiezo a plantearme volver a casa con mi familia e intentar volver a ser feliz.

Hace un año no me había planteado volver a casa más que de visita ya que tenía todo lo que quería, un buen trabajo y una novia estupenda, hasta que hace tres meses la descubrí engañándome con otro, Tanya era todo lo que tenia aquí para apoyarme, aparte de un par de amigos, Seth y Garret, ellos creen que volver sería buena idea y salir con otra chica también, ya sabes un "clavo saca otro clavo", pero yo no quiero una relación ahora mismo y no soy de los que se acuestan cada noche con una.

He decidido concentrarme en el trabajo y por eso hago todas las horas posibles y dentro de un mes voy a asistir a una serie de conferencias que va a dar la doctora Isabella Swan sobre las especialidades medicas aplicadas en la pediatría. A mí me interesa sobre todo la cardiología aplicada en niños ya que soy cardiólogo pero voy a asistir a todas las que pueda.

_**Bella, mayo 2010**_

Hoy voy a cenar a casa de los Cullen como despedida ya que voy a estar un mes fuera, mi hermano Jacob viene conmigo y así no tengo que ir a dos cenas.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Alice se me echo encima.

A: No quiero que te vayas

B: Alice voy a volver, no me voy a quedar allí

A: como lo sabes, yo creo que vas a conocer a alguien

B: no, ahora mismo no quiero estar con nadie, tengo mi trabajo, mis amigos y mi familia y eso es más que suficiente.

Cuando al fin me soltó, salude a todos los demás, le di un beso a Jasper, Emmet me cogió y me subió por los aires y Rosalie como siempre le dijo que me bajara y me dejara respirar, luego Carlisle y Esme me abrazaron y me dieron un beso en la mejilla, me gustaba lo cariñosa que era Esme conmigo, era como mi segunda madre.

Cenamos entre risas, anécdotas, me contaron un montón de cosas de Londres ya que Carlisle era de allí, de hecho el hermano de Alice y Emmet vive allí, se fue a estudiar y estar con su abuelo, pero cuando este murió se quedo allí ya que tenia novia, no le conozco ya que normalmente es la familia la que viaja hasta allí para ya visitar al resto de familia de Carlisle.

Esme insistió que me llevara el número de teléfono, por si acaso tenía algún percance que tuviera a quien recurrir ya que suelo ser una persona con bastantes accidentes, no los busco, ellos me encuentran.

Estaba ya en el avión rumbo a Londres, mañana seria mi primera conferencia y estaba nerviosa, iba repasándola en el avión a la vez que pensaba en lo que había dicho Alice, esa pequeña diablillo tenía un don, veía cosas y para ser honesta nunca se equivocaba, pero yo ahora no quería ninguna relación, al final me quede dormida y pude descansar un poco.

Llegue a Londres y me fui directamente al hotel que la Universidad me había reservado y me instale y me fui a dormir para poder estar descansada al día siguiente.

Las conferencias de ese día fueron estupendamente, tanto la de la mañana como la de la tarde, entre ambas había una comida informal para que los médicos interactuáramos entre nosotros, allí conocí a un médico joven que estaba muy interesado en las técnicas que yo usaba en mis pacientes para que no fueran tan agresivas como en los adultos, y especulábamos sobre si una vez perfeccionadas se podrían aplicar en adultos para disminuir los riesgos.

Estuvimos hablando toda la comida y quedamos en ir a cenar porque según él estaba fascinado con mi forma de ver la medicina, particularmente en niños.

Quedamos en el lobby de mi hotel a las 7 de la tarde, cuando Salí del ascensor allí estaba él, con un pantalón negro de vestir, camisa blanca, y chaqueta negra, parecía un dios griego, con su pelo revuelto y esos ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas, tuve que recordarme a mí misma "Bella contrólate solo es un colega, tú no quieres una relación".

Cuando llegue hasta el nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me estremecí, entonces nos dimos cuenta que no nos habíamos presentado, yo decidí que podíamos conocernos solo por el nombre, total no íbamos a volver a vernos, así podíamos contarnos solo lo que quisiéramos sin entrar a profundizar en el futuro.

A él le pareció bien, aunque el si sabia mi apellido ya que estaba anunciado en los programas de la conferencia pero no le di más datos, no nos dimos más datos. Durante la cena hablamos de lo que no gustaba, de lo que no, de nuestra visión de la medicina, de la vida, de nuestros deseos, pero sin concretar mucho, no hablamos por ejemplo de la familia, ni de donde vivíamos, sólo hablamos de las relaciones pasadas por encima y lo que descubrimos es que nuestras historias eran muy similares.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando el tema empezó a centrarse en lo personal y lo sentimental, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, me sentía muy atraída por él, y estaba aterrada, ya que nunca me había pasado, yo siempre había unido el sexo y el amor y le había dado prioridad al amor, pero con él sentía un deseo irrefrenable de hacer el amor y no sabía cómo evitarlo. El no debía estar mucho mejor porque la expresión que tenía en la cara transmitía exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

Al final decidí dejarme llevar, estaba en un país que no era el mío, sólo iba a estar un mes y no tendría que volver a verlo, ¿o sí?, se me ocurrió entonces preguntarle si iba a asistir a alguna conferencia mas y el contesto que sí, que iba a ir a todas las que el trabajo le permitiese, yo me alegre de tener una cara conocida que me apoyara, pero entonces decidí que sería fuerte y no me acostaría con él, luego sería muy incomodo.

Nos despedimos en el hotel, ninguno de los dos quería irse pero debíamos ser fuertes, al final me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo me fui a la habitación y el a su casa, con la promesa de vernos en la siguiente conferencia que sería en dos días.

Subí a mi habitación y me di una ducha para relajarme, se acababa de ir y ya quería volver a verle, sentía un deseo irrefrenable por él y no me lo podía explicar, yo no era así, con ese pensamiento al final me dormí.

_**Edward mayo 2010**_

He hablado con mi hermana y me ha contado que su mejor amiga viene a Londres y mi madre le ha dado mi teléfono, según ellas es que siempre se mete en líos y así tiene a quien recurrir, no me hace nada de gracia ya que conociendo a mi hermana estará organizando una cita con ella y yo ahora no quiero nada amoroso.

Estaba muy interesado en las primeras conferencias de Isabella Swan ya que eran específicamente sobre cardiología, me esperaba una doctora ya de cierta edad y con experiencia pero lo que me encontré fue una joven muy preparada y con ideas innovadoras, que a pesar de las reticencias de los médicos de más edad a mi me parecía que tenían un sinfín de aplicaciones y a demás era siempre en beneficio del paciente.

He de reconocer que me impresiono y eso sin contar que era bellísima, con unos ojos chocolate muy expresivos y una sonrisa cautivadora, tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que no estaba interesado, pero mi cerebro no hacía caso, no podía dejar de mirarla, y con eso de desearla, la quería en mi cama "Cullen para, tú no eres así, no te gusta el sexo de una noche", me recordé a mí mismo.

Durante la comida que sirven entre conferencias nos conocimos, ya que éramos de los pocos médicos jóvenes que había, estuvimos hablando toda la comida y quedamos en ir a cenar, la convencí alagando sus técnicas y su forma de ver la medicina, la verdad es que estaba fascinado con ella en todos los sentidos.

Quedamos en su hotel a las 7 de la tarde, cuando salió del ascensor no podía dejar de mirarla, llevaba un vestido azul que la sentaba como un guante, pensé que iba a ser muy difícil controlar mis instintos de macho con semejante belleza.

Cuando llegue hasta mi nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, recordé que no nos habíamos presentado, aunque yo sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba, lo que me sorprendió es que ella no quisiera profundizar mucho en nuestra vida, decidió que nos conoceríamos solo por el nombre.

Durante la cena hablamos de lo que no gustaba, de lo que no, de nuestra visión de la medicina, de la vida, de nuestros deseos, pero sin concretar mucho, no hablamos de la familia, de donde vivíamos, las relaciones pasadas las comentamos por encima y descubrimos es que nuestras historias eran muy similares.

Seguía sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima y sentía el deseo de llevarla a su habitación y hacerle el amor como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana, esto no era propio de mí, así que decidí intentar controlarlo ya que todavía quedaban un montón de conferencias y no quería asustarla.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del hotel y ella volvió a su habitación y yo a mi apartamento.

_**Bella, mayo 2010**_

Me despierto en la cama y como todas las noches desde hace casi un mes no estoy sola, tengo a Edward a mi lado y eso me hace sonreír como todas las mañanas.

Esta mañana es diferente, es mi última mañana en Londres, es mi última mañana con él, le amo, me enamorado de él, pero él no lo está de mi, desde el principio acordamos que era solo sexo, en realidad ha sido más que eso, para ambos, yo me he enamorado y aunque él no me ama si me tiene cariño.

Aunque me duela sé que es mejor así, el tiene su vida aquí y yo en Port Ángeles y para dejarlo todo ambos deberíamos estar más que seguros, se que al principio será difícil pero siempre sabré que he vivido el mejor mes de mi vida, el es, ha sido y será en amor de mi vida siempre.

En este mes no nos hemos separado más que para trabajar el o yo dar las conferencias, aunque ha asistido a todas las que ha podido, hemos cenado, hemos ido al cine, al teatro, a bailar, siempre ha sido muy atento y romántico conmigo, luego íbamos a mi hotel y pasábamos la noche haciendo el amor. Si definitivamente ha sido el amor de mi vida.

Ahora en el hotel rumbo a casa no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los momentos que he vivido a su lado, puede que algún día me case y tenga hijos pero nunca volveré a enamorarme así, no volveré a amar de esta manera y con esa certeza llegue a casa.

_**Edward, junio 2010**_

Bella se marcho ayer a Estados Unidos y ya la echo de menos, he sido tonto, le tenía que haber dicho que la amaba, que me había enamorado de ella, a pesar de resistirme porque no quería sufrir como con Tanya, al final me enamore y me di cuenta que lo que siento por Bella no lo había sentido antes por nadie, ella es mi vida y no sé que voy a hacer ahora.

Tendría que buscarla pero no sé donde, no sé donde vive, ni donde trabaja, solo se su apellido pero me puede llevar mucho tiempo. Estoy perdido y confundido y no sé qué hacer, de momento no me queda otra que volcarme en el trabajo y recuperar las horas que no he trabajado mientras ella ha estado aquí, ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida.

_**Bella, junio 2010**_

Llegue al aeropuerto y allí me esperaba Alice para llevarme a casa y hacerme el tercer grado ya que por SMS la había informado de algunas cosas, como que me estaba acostando con alguien.

A: Bella, ya me estás diciendo, ¿Quien?¿Cómo?¿Por qué?...

B: Hola a ti también Alice.

A: Hola Bella, como estas, te he echado de menos amiga

B:Y yo a ti, no estabas cerca para contarte.

A: Y crees que me gusta habérmelo perdido, pero cuéntame

B: El guapo, alto, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, cariñoso y el sexo ha sido fantástico

A: Que mas

B: Nada mas

A: No me vas a dejar así, ¿Cómo se llama?¿Que vais a hacer ahora?...

B: El nombre da igual, no vamos a hacer nada, el tiene su vida allí y yo aquí, y no hay amor como para dejarlo todo, bueno el no me ama, y yo… yo si me he enamorado, pero créeme Alice es mejor así, cuando decidimos seguir adelante con la atracción que sentíamos acordamos no profundizar, no conocemos nombres completos, ni donde vivimos ni trabajamos, no sabemos nada de nuestras familias o amigos, sólo sabemos que somos médicos, que hemos tenido parejas antes que nos hicieron daño y este mes nos ha curado a los dos.

Yo al final no lo he podido evitar y me he enamorado de él, pero él no lo está de mí, así que mejor así, siempre lo recordare feliz.

A: Waw Bella, no eras tan lanzada.

B:Y no lo soy, pero es que con el parecía que le conocía de siempre, como si encajáramos.

A: Y aun así no quieres buscarle y decírselo. Creo que estás loca, un amor así no se encuentra dos veces.

B:Ya lo sé, pero él no siente lo mismo y sería peor si lo busco, tendría que renunciar a él definitivamente.

Volví a mi rutina del trabajo y la casa, fui a ver a mi padre y a mi hermano, a mi padre solo le conté sobre el trabajo y a Jacob le conté algo de Edward pero poco, tampoco él quería saber más, sigo siendo su hermana, a las que si les conté toco como a Alice fue a Rosalie, la novia de Emmet, y a Nessie la novia de Jacob en una tarde de chicas que Alice había organizado, ellas le daban la razón a Alice y intentaban convencerme para que lo buscara, pero yo ya había decidido y a demás estaba el hecho que no sabía dónde buscar, no conocía ni su apellido.

Alice se acordó de repente y me pregunto si había llamado a su hermano, y en ese momento me empecé a entrar un poco mal, a pesar de todo la intente contestar, con vergüenza le dije que no, que le había llamado, y añadí con sorna mientras me levantaba que no había tenido tiempo, que había estado muy ocupada, todas se rieron hasta que me desmaye y porque me sujetaron que si no había acabado en el suelo.

Alice llamo a su padre que estaba en el hospital y me llevaron allí a pesar de que yo no dejaba de negarme, pero al final tuve que claudicar, las había dado un buen susto.

Entre por mi propio pie, cuando llegamos Carlisle estaba esperándonos y me lleve a hacerme pruebas de sangre, luego esperamos la cuatro en la sala de médicos los resultados, ventajas de trabajar allí, y cuando llego Carlisle con el análisis les pidió a todas que salieran y eso me asusto, debía ser grave para querer hablarlo conmigo a solas, si fuera anemia se aseguraría que Alice estaba para controlarme.

Me entro pánico y no quería quedarme sola, no podía elegir a una de mis amigas, así que pedí que se quedaran todas y Carlisle lo permitió, me dijo Bella estas embarazada, en ese momento todos entramos en shock, Carlisle no sabía que tenía pareja, en realidad no la tengo, está en Londres, y mis amigas sonreían por mi pero se preocupaban como me lo iba a tomar, entonces se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas.

Yo me puse feliz, muy contenta, si no podía tener al amor de mi vida tendría su bebe. No podía dejar de sonreír y todos se relajaron y me felicitaron y entonces Alice decidió que serian sus tías, a lo que yo no me iba a oponer, salimos las cuatro a celebrar y Carlisle me hizo jurar ir al día siguiente a cenar para contarle a la familia, ellos eran como mi familia, se lo prometí y nos dejo ir, me dio las indicaciones aunque yo ya las sabia y Salí con las chicas.

Alice planeo todo mi embarazo y mi parto y entre las tres intentaron convencerme que lo mejor era buscar a Edward, pero yo me negué, prefería seguir así que su rechazo y que además rechazara a su hijo.

_**Edward, Agosto 2010**_

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Bella se había ido, había perdido al amor de mi vida por mi propia estupidez y cada vez estaba más deprimido, ya ni el trabajo me subía el ánimo. Mis amigos empezaron a preocuparse ya que me estaba aislando de todo y de todos, nunca había sido de salir a beber o de fiesta, pero ahora ya no quedaba con ellos para nada, ni siquiera para pizza y futbol en casa de alguno.

Me convencieron para que llamara a mi familia y hablara con ellos, seguro me hará bien y me animara aunque sea un poco. Sabía que nada me haría olvidarla, estaba enamorado de ella y sufría por no tenerla conmigo, sólo me quedaba su recuerdo.

Llame a Alice y está en seguida me noto muy triste y en cuanto me pregunto qué me pasaba me eche a llorar, le conté que me había enamorado pero que no podía estar con ella, que era de otro país y no conocía nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre completo. Le dije que ella era mi vida y que no sabía qué hacer, que no tenía ganas de nada. Alice se asusto al oírme hablar así y me hizo jurar que no haría ninguna tontería, y que ella lo organizaría todo y pronto estarían para ayudarme. También me hizo prometer que no llamaría a ningún miembro más de la familia porque en cuanto me oyesen se iban a dar cuenta que algo me pasaba y se iban a preocupar, sobre todo mi madre.

_**Bella, octubre 2010**_

Estaba embarazada de 5 meses y estaba feliz, ya se me notaba el embarazo y para no hacerlo, mis bebes eran grandes y estaban sanos, cuando me hice la ecografía de las 8 semanas pude oír sus corazones y descubrimos que eran dos bebes.

Todo el mundo se puso muy contento, mi padre y Jacob no dejaban de mimarnos y yo estaba encantada, la familia de Alice también se unió a la campaña cuidemos a Bella, su madre Esme venía a verme y me cuidaba como si fuera mi madre, Carlisle se aseguraba que siguiera las indicaciones como si fuera mi padre, Alice se portaba como su madrina y compraba todo lo que podía y más, Emmet como estaba fuera, vivía en chicago, me cuidaba por teléfono, no eran la familia de sangre de los bebes, pero serian su familia y les querían como tales, abuelos y tíos y yo era muy feliz por ello.

Alice vino a hablar conmigo, estaba triste y contenta a la vez, me dijo que se iban por un año, toda la familia, y yo no lo podía creer, no podía estar más triste y eso la ponía mal a ella, entonces me explico.

Su hermano, el que vivía en Londres, al que yo no había llegado a conocer, estaba mal, muy deprimido, por una mujer y todos temían que hiciera alguna tontería y no quedaba nadie allí que pudiera ayudarle, solo algunos tíos y primos, pero no Vivian en la ciudad y no podían dejar sus vidas.

Se iban Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y ella, me dejaba a Emmet para que me cuidara y estuviera al pendiente, Carlisle iba a dar clase durante un año en la universidad y Jasper iba a hacer un máster y mientras lo prepararían todo para regresar y traerse a su hermano, allí no le retenía nada, pero para organizarlo todo necesitaban tiempo.

Me quede en shock, pero lo entendía, si a Jacob le pasara algo parecido yo haría lo mismo, y no me quedaba sola, tenía a mi padre, a Jacob, a Nessie y a Emmet y Rosalie si necesitaba algo. La echaría de menos, era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, pero lo entendía y me prometió estar aquí para el parto de los bebes.

_**Bella, febrero 2011**_

Ya estaba todo listo para la llegada de loa bebes, sus habitaciones, entre Rosalie, Nessie y yo las habíamos decorado, una en tonos azules y crema para niño y otra en tonos rosas para niña, Alice estaba que rabiaba por no haber podido ocuparse de ello, pero en su lugar lo ha hecho Rosalie, que ha venido una vez al mes y ahora planeaba quedarse hasta el parto que sería dentro de los próximos 10 días, Emmet llegaría en una semana ya que tenia vacaciones y Alice iba a volar desde Londres en un par de días.

Estábamos en la sala esperando a Jacob para ir a buscar a Alice al aeropuerto, Rosalie y mi hermano no querían que fuera pero yo me empeñe, pero cuando Jacob llamo al timbre, yo sentí un dolor muy fuerte y rompí aguas, Rosalie y yo bajamos y nos fuimos al hospital, por lo que mi hermano fue solo a buscar a Alice y luego los dos irían al hospital.

Estuve en trabajo de parto 6 horas y Rosalie estuvo conmigo, mis hijos nacieron perfectamente y unas cuatro horas después estábamos todos en la habitación, presente mis hijos a mi familia cuando pude soltarme de Alice que no dejaba de decir cuánto me había echado de menos.

Familia, dije, les presento a Edward Jacob Swan y a Renesme Carlie Swan. Son guapísimos dijeron todos, fueron pasando de brazo en brazo pero eran tan buenos que no protestaron. Lamentaba que su padre no estuviera allí pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, solo sabía su nombre de pila y con eso no se puede encontrar a nadie.

Cuando Alice los cogió frunció el ceño y yo me extrañe, le pregunte si había algo mal en ellos, y ella solo dijo que por un momento le habían recordado a alguien, pero que no podía ser, volvió a poner su cara de alegría y me pregunto porque esos nombres.

Le explique que el nombre era lo único que sabía de su padre y quería que lo llevara en recuerdo de ese amor, Jacob evidentemente por mi hermano, su padrino, lo llamaríamos E.J., y el nombre de la niña era una mezcla entre René y Esme y Carlisle y Charlie, por mis padres y las otras dos personas que eran mi familia y que serian como otros abuelos, Alice no podía dejar de llorar mientras me aseguraba que a su madre le iba a encantar, me recordó que su hermano se llamaba Edward también y que cuando volviera y nos conociera estaría encantado de ser otro tío mas para los niños. Todos nos echamos a reír.

Dos semanas después Alice se fue a Londres otra vez con un montón de fotos de los bebes, y la promesa de volver lo antes posible, ya habían convencido a su hermano de volver, pero prepararlo todo, trabajo, casa, venta de la de Londres, etc... Llevaba su tiempo

_**Bella, diciembre 2011**_

Están a punto de llegar las navidades, las primera se mis niños, que ya tenían 10 meses y querían andar, eso nos traía de cabeza a todos. Para entonces todos estaríamos juntos, mi padre, Jacob y Nessie, Rosalie y Emmet, ya que a este ultimo lo habían transferido de equipo de futbol a Seattle, y los Cullen que volvían a casa, Carlise y Esme, Alice y Jasper y Edward, que iba a trabajar con su padre y conmigo en el hospital, ya tenía ganas de conocerlo.

Al día siguiente de su llegada fuimos a cenar a casa de los Cullen para darles la bienvenida, la cena era a las 7 pero llegamos a las cinco para que conocieran a los niños y tener tiempo de hablar, llegamos Jacob, Nessi, Ej, Renesme y yo. Yo llevaba en brazos a Ej y Jacob a Renesme.

Iba a darles la noticia de quienes serian los padrinos de los niños en el bautizo que estaba planeado para su cumpleaños, el 14 de febrero, de Ej seria Jacob y Alice y de Renesme, Emmet y Rosalie. Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si aceptarían y mientras pensaba esto la puerta se abrió y una chica menudita se me echo encima y casi nos tira a Ej y a mí, Nessie tuvo muchos reflejos y cogió al niño antes que cayéramos al suelo.

Todos nos saludaron y entramos a la sala, cuando llegamos allí y vieron claramente a los niños sucedió algo que ni en cien años de vida hubiera podido imaginar. Esme no dejaba de decir, no puede ser, no puede ser, Carlisle se había quedado en estado de shock, Jasper sonreía y trataba de tranquilizar a Alice, Emmet y Rosalie no entendían la reacción de los demás y Alice empezó a hacerme un montón de preguntas sin sentido.

B: Alice cálmate le dije, por favor despacio y de una en una.

A: ¿Cual es el nombre del padre de los niños?

B: Alice, ya lo sabes, solo es el nombre de pila, es Edward, por eso Edward Jacob

A: ¿A quién se parecen los niños?

B: sobre todo a su padre, tienen el mismo color, y los mismos ojos verdes, de mi solo tienen el color de piel y los rizos Renesme

A: ¿Qué mas sabes del padre?

B: Ya sabes que nada Alice, cálmate, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

A: si sabes más cosas, profesión, edad etc.…

B: bueno si, pero nada que me ayudara a encontrarlo, Alice déjalo ya, qué más quisiera yo que tenerlo aquí y decirle cuanto lo amo, pero no sé nada de él, no sé quién es.

A: Bella por favor dime, enseguida te cuento, pero es muy importante para todos llegar al fondo de esto.

Todos nos miraban sin poder creerlo, parecía que estaban en un partido de tenis pero nadie movía un musculo, todo los presentes querían saber que estaba tramando Alice, todos menos Jasper que ya debía haber hablado con ella de esto.

B: Tiene 27 años, es médico, particularmente cardiólogo, vive en Londres, no tiene familia allí, toda su familia está aquí en estados unidos, aunque no sé donde, se fue a estudiar allí con una beca y para estar con su abuelo, y cuando este murió se quedo allí porque tenía novia, pero había roto con ella unos meses antes de conocernos.

A: ¿Cómo se llamaba su novia?

B: Tanya

Esme no pudo mas empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y no dejaba de abrazar a los niños y no paraba de decir "Mis niños", yo esperaba que los quisieran como si fueran sus nietos, ya que a mí me trataban como a una hija, pero su reacción iba mas allá. Mientras los demás estábamos pasmados y no podíamos movernos ni pensar con lógica.

Alice cogió el teléfono y llamo a Edward, le dijo, ven aquí inmediatamente, no Edward ya sé que tenias que ir al hospital pero ahora papa llama y les dice que tenemos una emergencia familiar, ya iras mañana, Edward que vengas por favor, es muy importante para ti y para todos, no tardes te esperamos en casa, un beso Edward, ya verás que feliz vas a ser, date prisa.

Eso fue lo que oímos de la conversación, yo no entendía nada, pero Carlisle si porque enseguida fue al teléfono, Esme seguía abrazada a los niños y ahora su cara era de extrema felicidad. Emmet y Rosalie al ver así a los Cullen entendieron y estaban felices Jacob, Nessi y yo no entendíamos nada, y esa conversación me dejo más confusa.

Alice subió las escaleras y bajo enseguida con una foto reciente de Edward y me la enseño, cuando la vi, me dijo, el es mi hermano y yo sé que es tu Edward, y en ese momento mi mente no pudo más y me desmaye.

Cuando estaba volviendo en mí oía una voz que me decía Bella, mi amor, despierta, por favor despierta, te amo. Yo pensaba que todavía estaba soñando, Edward no podía ser el hermano de Alice, pero a la vez no era tan descabellado, los niños tenían los mismos ojos de Esme, se fueron a ayudar a su hijo que estaba solo en Londres y deprimido porque había perdido a una mujer, y esa mujer era yo, no podía ser, es tan absurdo.

Por fin abrí los ojos y todos estaban mirándome con cara de felicidad y Edward estaba a mi lado sujetándome la mano y diciéndome cuanto me amaba, me incorpore y solo pude decir ¡Edward!, el dijo ¡Bella!, se acerco a mí, me dijo que me amaba y me beso como hacia año y medio que no lo hacía, no queríamos separarnos pero tuvimos que hacerlo por la falta de aire.

Les contamos la historia a la familia de cómo nos habíamos conocido y como habían sucedido las cosas después, yo estaba muy contenta al descubrir que la familia postiza de mis niños era su familia de verdad, eran su abuelos, sus tíos y también iban a ser sus padrinos.

Después de shock inicial, dejamos a los niños con la familia y Edward y yo salimos al jardín de la casa a hablar de todo lo que nos había pasado. El me dijo que me amaba y que había sido un tonto al no decírmelo, que había sido el peor año de su vida y que había accedido a volver para intentar buscarme.

Yo reconocí que también le amaba, y que cuando me fui de Londres ya lo sabía pero no me atreví a dejarlo todo y decírselo, descubrí que estaba embarazada cuando ya había vuelto y no podía buscarle porque no sabía nada de él.

Ambos reconocimos que habíamos sido muy tontos, pero que estábamos felices de habernos encontrado y de amarnos, entonces me detuve y le mire con el ceño fruncido, me miro extrañado y yo le pregunte que pensaba de los niños, y el entonces me levanto en volandas, dio vueltas sobre sí mismo y me dijo que le había hecho el mejor regalo del mundo, que era feliz con ellos y que no podía querer más a su familia, cuando le pregunte a que se refería dijo que a mí y a los niños.

Si por el hubiera sido nos casaríamos al día siguiente pero yo quería ir despacio, pero le prometí que no le alejaría de mi.

Entramos en el salón cogidos de la mano, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, cuando la familia nos vio sonrieron y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros a darnos la enhorabuena. Edward se paro enfrente de los niños y los cogió a ambos, cosa que les hizo mucha gracia, entonces Renesme puso su manita en la cara, miro a Edward y a Ej varias veces y muy seria miro a Edward y le dijo papa. Nos quedamos de piedra y yo solo pude empezar a llorar, a lo que me siguió Esme

Ahora solo había que contarle a Charlie, mi padre y a Rene mi madre, no se lo iban a creer, yo aun no puedo creerlo.

_**Bella, febrero 2012 y epilogo**_

Estábamos todos en casa de los Cullen celebrando el primer cumpleaños de los niños y su bautizo. Todos estábamos felices, habían pasado dos meses del reencuentro y no podía ser más feliz.

Edward iba a alquilar una casa cerca del hospital pero al encontrarnos a los niños y a mi decidió quedarse con sus padres mientras entre los dos encontrábamos una casa cerca de nuestros padres, y así podernos ir a vivir juntos, aunque ya casi lo hacíamos, pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en casa de sus padres, estos no decían nada, sólo querían que fuéramos felices.

Nos llevábamos muy bien, recuperamos también la intimidad y nuestro amor creció más si cabe.

Después de la fiesta Edward me pidió que me casara con él, y aunque era pronto para hacer algo así, en nuestro caso no se veía raro, ya éramos una familia, así que lo natural era estar juntos y así poder disfrutar del amor de nuestros hijos y del que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Nos casamos el 5 de mayo rememorando nuestra primera noche juntos, después de la cual los dos estábamos completamente enamorados, dos años después nació otra niña a la que llamamos Allie (Mezcla de Alice y Rosalie) Jamme (mezcla de Jasper y emmet) Cullen que hizo feliz a todos, ese mismo año nacieron también las gemelas de Rosalie y Emmet y los mellizos de Alice y Jasper que se habían casado un año antes.

No puedo ser más feliz le dije y él me contesto que si seria más feliz si le daba un beso y entonces le dije, ERES, HAS SIDO Y SERAS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.

Fin


End file.
